


Nothing Scares a Trickster

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Funny, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Loki and Thor says nothing scares them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki claim that Halloween doesn't scare them. So you and Nat decide to test that theory at a haunted house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Scares a Trickster

“I don’t understand this holiday of Halloween.” Loki said as you and Nat were decorating for the upcoming Halloween. Today was decorating, tomorrow morning was costume shopping, tomorrow evening was standing in line to watch Crimson Peak (even though you had already seen a bootleg copy thanks to Nat’s hacking skills), and more and more Halloween fun.

“What’s not to understand?” You asked. Thor looked up at you.

“It’s not exactly scary, Lady (y/n).” He said, holding up a plastic skeleton. “My favorite holiday is Thurseblot. Now that is a true holiday.”

“That’s only because they are celebrating you, you big oaf.” Loki said, taking the skeleton from him. “But really, fake blood, fake daggers, fake…faces?” He held up a rubber mask that was made to look like Tony, but it looked more like Michael Myers. “This is just a sad excuse of a holiday.”

“Watch your mouth boy before I roundhouse kick your ass back to Asgard.” Nat growled at Loki. You put a hand on her shoulder.

“Down girl.” You said with a giggle. “Halloween is a watered down version of the old holiday that festival of Samhain. Now, instead of children hiding in costumes to scare of ghosts away, they’re running around dressed up as Elsa and Princess Stark, asking people for candy.” You smiled at them. Loki just shrugged.

“Still not much of a holiday. Let alone a scary one.” Loki said. You looked at Nat then.

“You know what we have to do?” You asked her. Her lips curled into a smile.

“You read my mind.”

****

“Why did we have to come?” Loki asked as he stood in line with you and Nat.

“To show you just how scary Halloween can be.” Nat explained.

“We were showing you the kid friendly version.” You added. “Now you get to see where all the real fun is.”

“I know it is all fake though Lady (y/n).” Thor said. You just smirked and turned around to buy four tickets inside.

****

It was dark as you walked through, and eerily quiet. Loki yawned a bit. You were about halfway through and he was still yawning. And there had been some pretty scary things. But what Thor and Loki didn’t know was that Nat had slipped the attendant an extra $100 to make sure that they extra scared Thor and Loki. Nat pulled you ahead of Thor and Loki a little bit. You turned and looked at her.

“What are you doing?” You asked. She just smiled.

That’s when a clown with a chainsaw came up behind Loki and Thor. They hadn’t noticed and were looking around for you and Nat. He moved his head in between theirs and whispered:

“Boo.”

Loki jumped super high and ended up in Thor’s arms like Scooby always did to Shaggy. And Thor was about ready to run. The chainsaw started and the clown chased them, bringing you and Nat almost to tears for laughing so hard.

“Best use of a Franklin ever.” Nat laughed. You nodded your head. This was going to be a great story to tell the others.

****

“You didn’t scare me.” Loki said afterwards, still shaking some. “You just, caught me off guard.”

“Y-yeah.” Thor added in agreement. You and Nat just laughed. She went to the photo booth and bought several copies of their photo, eyes and mouth wide, Loki holding on to Thor as Thor tried to run. It was amazing.

“We are never doing that again.” Loki said to Thor. He didn’t notice you had snuck around behind them. Nat smirked as she watched from the corner of her eye as you grabbed their sides and made them jump off the ground.

Man, was this going to be a good Halloween.


End file.
